Some Days You Gotta Dance
by Overloaded Candy-coated
Summary: Can you teach me?" "Your born with the ability to dance...It's natural." Massie Block lives in the world of serious dance. When she makes the decision to skip one half of the class, her perfect life turns upside down. All for one boy. AU.


_Currently Listening to: _

_Some Days You Gotta Dance, _

_Dixie Chicks (for inspiration)_

* * *

**T**he music pulsed through the room, pulsing through my body, running up my spine as I stepped in sync with the beat of the song. I felt the sweat drip down my forehead, which would usually be a nightmare for a girl my age, but for me, it was like a badge of honor. Knowing that I'm trying my hardest, and working up every ounce of energy in my toned body.

I could see my reflection in the mirror. Every step I took, every move I did, was right in front of me. I felt the beat of the song come to an end as the class coreographer/director stepped in front of us.

"Good work, gang," She states. We sigh in relief.

"Go get showers; or whatever; be back here in 2 hours though." She walks to the back of the room as the class heads out.

"Mass, Slice of Heaven?" My best friend, Kristen Gregory asks. We met at a dance competition in the 5th grade, and have been best friends ever since.

"I'm in." Our other best friend, Olivia Ryan giggles. "But I'm not that hungry."

"Liv, your never hungry!" Kristen states. It's true, we haven't seen Olivia eat in a couple months, and everytime we see her, she's thinner and thinner. She's losing her glow, and it's scaring me. She's just scary thin nowadays.

"Yes I am! Sometimes, just I don't like pizza." She shrugs, picking up her dance bag as we open the door.

"But Liv, you haven't gotten your period this month." Kristen states.

"I don't know. But pizza is so fatty. I can't get fat like Ivonne and Madeline, _S'il vous plaît._ I would be ruined!" There goes Liv with her French. Her whole family is French, and a little chunky (no offense)

I felt the crisp cool air hit my cheeks as we stepped outside. My black dance capris cool down and I slip on my sweatshirt.

"Whatev, Livs." Kristen says. We go next door (Slice of Heaven) and take our usual seat.

"Hey ladies." Our usual waiter, Dempsey Solomon comes up. "The usual?"

"The usual." I smile.

"It seems lately Catarina is really pushing us." Kristen says taking a sip of her water.

"Well, yeah. We have the competition coming up." I state.

"Here ya go, ladies." Dempsey sets down the small pizza.

"Yo, Dempsey my man!" I hear a guys voice and I whip my head around to see. Soccer players.

"Derrick! Over here." The boy 'Derrick' jogs over, along with his 5 other friends. I must say, this Derrick boy is pretty hott.

"When you get out of this joint?" A brown haired boy with braces asks, and Olivia seems to swoon.

"Five. It's 1:07." Dempsey states.

"When do we have to be back?" Kristen asks.

"2:15, as usual." I state, taking a sip of water.

"Where are you young ladies headed to?" A tan boy with light brown hair smiles and pulls up a chair.

"Somewhere your not." I snap cooly, and the guys yell 'Burn!'

"Well, then we'll all stay here until you tell us." The blond 'Derrick' guy pulls up a chair next to me, and his friends do the same.

"Then you'll be sittin here for a while, blondie." I state.

"Ohh, fiesty, I like that." He winks, and I blush. I've had plenty of guys hit on me, but they were pigs, at Hotchkiss. Yuckk.

I've never had a boyfriend. Why? I'm homeschooled. Well, technically not anymore, since my mom is so strict about my dancing. She wants me to be all dance, all the time. Where my dad wants me to be a doctor, like him. He hates my dancing.

"You guys didn't introduce yourselves." Dempsey states, setting a pizza on the table.

"Oh right, I'm Derrick, but I guess you all know that-"

"No, we didnt, actually." I state, wondering how we would know that.

"Star goalie? A-"

"D-man, they don't go to school." Dempsey nudges him, and Derricks eyes get wide.

"Seriously?" Derrick asks.

"Yeah, we go to the Dance Academy next door." Kris says, glancing over at the Black haired, two colored eyes boy.

"Sweet. Well, I'm Derrick Harrington, Thats Cam Fisher," He points to the black-haired, multi colored eyes boy,"Chris Plovert, but we call him Plovert" He points to the tan, brown haired boy, "Josh Hotz," He points to a hispanic guy, "Kemp Hurley," he points to a kid with a slight afro, "And Danny Robbins." He points to the boy with braces and brown hair**.**

"I'm Massie Block, That's Kristen, and that's Olivia." I say.

"Massie, I like that." Derrick smiles at me. I bite my lip and smile.

"So what kinda dance do you guys do?" Cam asks.

"Hip-hop. And part Jazz." Kristen states, taking another sip of water.

"Sweet." Danny says, staring at Olivia.

"You guys do soccer?" I ask.

"It's all we know how to do." Kemp smiles at me.

"You guys should come to our next game."Josh says.

"When?" I ask, already knowing we have rehersal.

"Tomorrow." Plovert says.

"Rehersal." Me and the girls state in unison.

"What times?" Cam says.

"10 to 6:30." Olivia says.

"Geez, and we thought soccer was long." Derrick says, running his hair through his golden blond hair. "Can you skip?"

Me and the girls freeze.

"Are you serious?" Kristen spat.

"Well, yeah."

"We can't skip!" We yell in unison again.

"We do serious dance. You know, competitions, scholarships." Olivia says.

"Come on, just don't go back after your break. The games at three." Danny says.

"We-" I cut Kristen and Olivia off.

"We'll be there." I state. Kristen and Olivia gasp.

"Cool." Cam says.

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Olivia says frantically.

"2:11" Danny states.

"Shit, we have to run!" I jump up and grab my dance bag.

"We'll pay." Derrick winks.

"Thanks." I smile. Kristen grabs my arm, and we rush out.

.xox.

"Your late." Catarina states as me, Kris, and Liv rush in.

"Sorry." Kristen states as we rush to our positions in the line.

"Combination from the top!" She shouts as the beat of Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown came through the speakers.

When it was over, someone came through the door, and I felt the tension build up in the room as everyone froze.

"What a lovely class, Catarina."

"Thank you, ." Catarina states, fear taking over her voice.

"Please, call me Skye," She turns to the class, "As for the rest of you," She meets everyones eyes, "Call me Mrs. Hamilton"

"Yes, " The class states.

"I enetered this dance class to be in the Wagenheim hip-hop tournament this year. You were accepted. Your class hours are going to be extended. Your going to be worked harder. Your combinations are going to be much better than this kiddy crap. Break will be a half an hour. You will _not_ make a fool out of this dance academy." She says sharply. Heads nod in agreement, and she walks out.

"You heard the woman, let's rehearse this. Were not doing this combination, but I can gurantee you some of the difficult steps will be in the new dance." She starts the music. Again. And again. And again.

"It's 6. Your dismissed." She waves her free hand at us, and I run to my dance bag and rush out the door.

"Bye, Mass!" The girls yell to me. I wait 15 minutes in to cold air. I figure everyone forgot. My house is a mile away. Better start walking...

15 minutes into my walking, I see a car pull up next to me.

"Come on, babe, you can't walk!" Griffin Hastings, popular boy pulls up. I roll my eyes. He's always trying to get with me.

"I'm not getting in a car with you." I snap.

"Your really gonna walk a mile?" He asks. I stop and get in the car.

"That's what I thought."

We drive in silence, until he opens his big mouth.

"So where've you been these days, sugar lips?" He grins at me.

"Dance rehersal- and ew." I shudder.

"Come on, baby..." He reaches over to my leg and I pull away.

"Let me Out." I say through clenched teeth. He stops, and conviently, were at my house.

"Yes, your highness." He grins and I slam the door in his face, making his piercing green eyes not visibe to me anymore. He drives off and I step inside.

"How was it?" My mom, Kendra asked.

"Usual." _Except I met the most beautiful guy at lunch and I'm skipping rehersal to go to his soccer game tomorrow._ "Where's Dad?"

"Late shift." My mom whipes her hands on her faded jeans.

"Kay, well, I'm gonna go take a bath." I run upstairs and empty out my dancebag, looking for my lotion, when I see a piece of paper land on my lap. I unfold it and read it slowly.

_Call/text me, gorgeous  
555-6432  
-Derrick_  
Oh my god. I start my bubble bath, putting my lavender soap in, undress and step in the steaming water. I take out my Voyager and text him.

**M: Hii**

**D: Heyy gorgeous**

**M: you just met me, how are you calling me gorgeous**

**D: I have eyes; they work.**

**M:Lol. So whats up?**

**D: Nm, hbu ?**

**M: In the bathtub.**

**D: Wow...**

**M: Perv :p**

**D:Imma guy, you shouldn't tell a guy your in a bathtub.**

**M: U wanted 2 no!**

**D: ur supposed 2 say same.**

**M: finee- same.**

**D: perfect.**

Me and Derrick were still texting when I got out of the bathtub, when I was getting my pajamas on, when I hugged my dad when he finally got home, and when I crawled into bed.

**M: rnt u tired?**

**D: nopee :)**

**M: u hav soccer; and school**

**D: yeah, but id rather tlk to u ;)**

**M: me too, but i hav extended dance.**

**D: rnt u skipping?**

**M: in the afternoon. i wont come bac after lunch.**

**D: kk**

**M: well im goin 2 bed. cya 2morrow byee**

**D: bye gorgeous ;)**

I giggle as I shut off my lamp. I'm so happy I get to see him tomorrow...

Oh my god. I have to skip dance. It didn't seem as bad saying it when I was with him. Im hyperventilating.

I can't do it.

But I have to.

After 12 minutes of thinking, I finally decide.

Just to see a boy, Massie Block is going to skip dance for the fist time in her life.

_Ever._

* * *

**Ehh. I only wrote this because I take dance classes. OOO and if you hate it, or love it, don't throw semi dresses at me; I got my dream one. BUT it would help if you threw a hair-style book, because I have no idea how to wear my hair.**

**But R&R. This was an intro. That's why it's a lil short.**

**Sooo;**

**peacelovehappiness.,**

**Makayla**


End file.
